


Joker vs Jeff the Killer

by Andrew78591



Series: Vs Battles [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591
Summary: Reality can be a cruel mistress. It can force us to go through horrible events in life beyond our breaking point. Taking just one moment, one day to reduce a man into insanity. Into a monster. Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime. And Jeffery Woods, now known as Jeff the Killer. Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out.
Series: Vs Battles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659688
Kudos: 2





	Joker vs Jeff the Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with another vs battle. But this is special as this is a fic I wrote for Halloween. Wish I could have done more than this Spooky month since Empire's Doomsday took up a lot of my time. But at least this is something. This time the match up will be the Clown Prince of Crime, Joker, against the Creepypasta "Legend," Jeff the Killer.(If you can even call him that.) Anyway, I hope this one will be good for the spooky holiday and all of you have a good read.
> 
> Big Red Smile - Joker vs Jeff the Killer
> 
> With all that done with, let's get this Crazy Halloween match up started. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:

**_Warehouse_ **

It was around 12:00 am in the dead of the night. Heavy rain pouring over the quiet area of Gotham Harbor. Almost quiet though as there was noise being made at a particular warehouse. A couple of goons, all wearing clown masks, were moving boxes and crates to a docked boat near the warehouse as they were getting ready for something. As this was going on, two goons, with rifles in their hands, were in the front entrance of the warehouse, guarding it from any intruders.

"Man, why did we have to be forced into guard duty seeing as it's pouring nonstop out here," one thug complained.

"Because we were ordered to. Unless you want to take your complaint to the clown," the other thug told his partner.

"Hell no. I may hate this but I ain't suicidal," he replied.

"Good, now shut up and focus. The boss wants this operation up and ready. So we can't allow anyone to intervene. Especially seeing as we've been dealing with some unneeded problems," the other thug said.

"The hell you mean by that?" the first thug asked.

"Oh right, you're new here. Lately, our boss's plans have been getting side tracked due to some weird people trying to kill him and gain some fame," the second thug explained. "So we both need to keep our eyes peeled so this operation goes smoothly. And that we don't deal with Joker's wrath."

"Alright, I got ya. Let's-"

The thug was silenced as someone behind him had sliced his neck open, causing him to bleed to death. The other thug saw this and was about to fire but was quickly killed as the intruder stabbed him in the heart with his knife. Letting the dead body fall to the pavement, the figure looked at his work with a smile on his face.

The figure is a young teen boy that wore a white hoodie and black pants. His skin was pale white as his hair was jet black. The most disturbing part of him was that he had black circles around his eyes, showing that he had no eyelids. And had a red smile that was carved into his face. This teen killer is Jeffrey Woods, aka Jeff the Killer.

"There we go. Both of you can go to sleep," he said in a sadistic manner, giving out a little chuckle before entering the warehouse.

Once inside, Jeff was greeted by multiple henchmen and they were moving supplies and guarding the place. One of the gunsman saw the teen at the entrance and shouted, "We got an intruder!" And like that, the other gunsman aimed their rifles at the teen. But Jeffrey simply smiled as he was about to have his fun.

Running to the side, Jeff was able to dodge the rain of gun fire at his previous location as he hid in the shadows. One of thugs shouted to the others to find the brat and kill him. Though they tried to find the kid, Jeff the Killer was able to sneak up behind a couple of the goons and kill them one by one. No matter what the henchmen did, the pale skin teen was able to kill them easily. Just then, Jeff was behind another goon, ready to slit his throat, until…

**HONK!**

The sound of an air horn was made, stopping everyone in their tracks, including Jeff. They all looked to where the noise was coming from. On top of the balcony, standing at full view, was a tall, lanky, man. Dressed in a purple and green suit, with a flower on his left side of his chest, brown dress shoes, and black gloves. But the most noticeable part with him is his face. He had green hair, white skin, black paint around his eyes, and a red smile that stretched across his cheeks, showing his teeth. He almost looked like a jester in a way.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" he said as he walked down the stairs. "It seems like a party is happening here. And you didn't bother to invite me?"

"J-Joker…" one of the thugs uttered in shock.

"In the flesh," the Clown Prince of Crime said, presenting himself before he looked at their intruder. "Hm, why is there a mini version of me there?"

Hearing that, Jeff looked at him with anger in his eyes. "The hell you just call me? I demand you show me some respect!"

The Clown Prince of Crime simply chuckled at this. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, would you kindly leave, please? My goons here are busy with something," the clown told the teenager. "I would be glad to play with you."

Jeff was feeling rage, seeing as this clown was treating him. And he wouldn't take any of that. "Don't treat me like a kid! I'm here to kill you like the rest!" he shouted in anger, pointing his knife at the jester.

With that response, Joker let out a sigh and said, "Oh well, I tried to be nice here."

As he said, Joker pulled out a purple and green painted tommy gun from behind him. Almost immediately, Jeff sprint at full speed to avoid the rapid bullets flying behind him. The teen killer continued to run until he jumped out from the warehouse exit and into the rain.

"Huh, that kid is faster than I thought," Joker admitted as he threw the gun away and grabbed a cane near him. "Well, seeing as you lot were having trouble with a simple brat, I believe it's best that I deal with this one."

"Boss, don't waste your time on him. We can rally up more of our men, find him, then…" the guard is interrupted as Joker pulls him close to his face, frowning in anger.

"We're already behind as is because of these brats coming after me. So I really want everything ready" the clown explained in a venomous voice. "So unless you want to partake in one of my jokes, you and everyone else will continue on schedule. Got it"

The thug nodded in response, shaking in fear.

"Then get moving!" Joker shouts as he throws his minion back as everyone else in the warehouse got back to work. With that done, the Clown Prince of Crime walks out of the warehouse to confront the intruder.

* * *

Stepping in the rainy outside, Joker looked around the area to look for the teen boy, examining every nook and cranny of the area. Meanwhile, Jeff was hiding behind a nearby cargo box as he had his eyes locked on the clown. Seeing as his prey was focusing on something else, the pale killer slowly walked towards the clown, ready to stab him to death.

"Trying to sneak up on me, huh?"

Jeff stopped in his tracks at what the lanky man just said. Like that, Joker turned to face the teen that was nearly close to him. "Hm, now that I got a good look at you, you're certainly something," the clown commented.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh please, compared to my old pal of mine, you're an amateur," Joker quipped as he let out a chuckle. "Are you one of those imposter fans I hear about?"

"What?" Jeff questioned.

"You know, a fan. I mean you certainly seem to be knocking off my looks, even down to my lovely, red smile. So what is it? Autographs, handshake, sidekick try-outs, eh… I don't think you'd pull off Harley's old suit, now that I think of it," he says, finishing with a low dry chuckle.

Jeffery scoffed of that terrible idea as he retorts, "You think I want to be anything like you? Hell, I assumed you were the one ripping off my looks. Pretending to be the great Jeff the Killer."

Hearing that, Joker let out a laugh as he pointed at the teen, saying, "You really call yourself Jeff the Killer?! What, you couldn't come up with something close to decent? Though that's expected with children at your age. No creativity whatsoever."

"Shut up! Don't think that you're better than me! Cause today will be the day that my legacy will stand above yours!" Woods exclaimed loudly.

"Oh really? And how so?" the clown asked mockingly.

Jeffery Woods simply let out a wide smile, aiming his knife at his target, and said, "Simple… today will be the day that I kill a wannabe like you with my knife."

(Death Battle: Chorus of Carnage - Brandon Yates)

Hearing that, Joker simply chuckled as he placed his cane in front of him, both hands on it. "Oh great, another one," he muttered to him before talking back to the teen. "Listen kid, I've had multiple others try to kill me and take my spotlight yet failed, what makes you any different?"

Jeff continued to smile as he slowly walked towards the clown. "Because I'm a legend. I'm the fucking black plague itself."

"Well in that case, give me your best shot," Joker said as he bounced his cane into the air and snatched it in his right hand.

"With pleasure!" Like that, Jeff the Killer charged at Joker with murderous intent, beginning the battle of lunatic killers.

**_Fight!_ **

As Jeff was close to slashing range, Joker moved to his right to avoid the charging teen. Then the clown used his cane to grab the pale killer's leg, tripping him. Jeffrey groaned in pain after having his face slammed against the wet concrete. When the teen was getting back up, he saw Joker aiming a revolver at him.

"Better luck next time," Joker said as he pulled the trigger.

Jeff tried to dodge, but it was too late as the revolver fired. However, instead of a bullet being, the gun shot out a flag with the word "BANG" on it.

"Whoops!" Joker said as he let out a laugh.

"You idiot… you wasted your chance to kill me!" Jeff shouted he got up and began to run towards the clown.

"And ruin the fun?" Joker questioned as he pulled the trigger again, launching the flag at Jeff, stabbing it into his shoulder. The teen yelled in pain as he pulled the flag out, causing blood to flow out from the wound.

"Not a chance," the Clown Prince of Crime said as he laughed once more.

Angry at this mockery, Jeff let out a growling roar before he ran at Joker. He swung his knife at the clown to see him bleed. But Joker was able to dodge them with ease, with only getting a few small cuts on him. Evading another life swing, the Clown Prince of Crime kicked the Jeff' leg, causing the teen to stumble. With an opening, Joker gave the teen killer a few punches to face and chest area. Then he swung his cane, hitting the top of the teen's head, before swinging it across again against Jeffery's face. Falling hard to the ground, Jeff tried to force himself back up, so he could rip apart that clown.

"Here, let me help you," Joker said as he grabbed on one of Jeff's hands. Without warning, Jeff the Killer screamed in agony as electricity flowed through his body due to the electric buzzer in the clown's hand. This went on for a couple seconds before Joker threw the kid away from him. As the killer was a good distance away from him, the Clown Prince of Crime pulls out a couple cards from his jacket.

"Now pick a card!" he shouted as he threw the cards at his target.

Jeff barely had time to recover from the electric attack he had just received. Leaving him open for the razor sharp cards to hit him. Three cards cut through the killer's body, leaving some deep cuts. And two of them were stabbed into his other shoulder and thigh leg. Despite the stinging pain, Jeffrey was able to push through it and pull the cards out of him.

Grabbing his knife, Jeff the Killer ran at Joker like a bull and swung his knife at him. Even managing to leave a nasty cut on his chest. But this didn't phase the clown as he blocked the second swing with cane. Then he shot out a wave of fire and sparks out of the sleeve of his arm. Yelling in pain, Jeffrey dropped to the ground to extinguish the flames and burning ash in the puddles of water on the ground.

Once the fire disappeared, Jeff the Killer got back up to face Joker. But to his surprise, the clown was nowhere to be found. Like he wasn't there to begin with. Seeing this, Jeff began to run around the area filled with shipping containers, crates, and warehouses to find his prey. As he looked around, the Clown Prince of Crime began to speak up.

"So, let me hazard a guess, Jeffrey… hmm, what was your one bad day?"

"My what?" Jeff questioned loudly.

"Oh you know… your day, that changed you. It's what my mother always said to me. All it takes is one bad day… and you're just as crazy as anyone else."

Jeff looked around the area, examining every shadow, every corner, any hiding place he could find. But found nothing. He scoffed in anger and annoyance by this as Joker continued on talking. Mocking him.

"Did your mother tell you anything? Or maybe it was daddy? Lot of those stories are going around, come on. Maybe siblings-"

"Shut up!" Jeff kicks a tower of crates to fall down, hoping that they would crush the clown. But to his disappointment, Joker wasn't there. Making him groan in frustration.

"Ohhh, getting choice I see..."

Jeff was starting to become paranoid here. He was mad at this jester wannabe for going into his past and mocking him for it. Feeling that he needed to teach the man a lesson. But Jeffery was also starting to become afraid of him. This shouldn't be happening to him. Woods should be the one to scare his victims and laugh while doing so. Jeff knew that he needed to find Joker fast or this messing of emotions will only get worse.

Luckily for him, Jeff's ears caught something. It was the sound of a song. A cheerful jiggle of "Pop Goes The Weasel" that would be played for young children to enjoy. To think that Joker would play something like that and expose his hiding spot. Jeff took this opportunity and followed the source of the song, knife ready

"I see family is a little too hard, what about school… eh, well if you're dumb enough to be here, I reckon you aren't doing well there."

Jeff walked towards the massive wooden crate, hearing the song being played at the corner.

"But why? Studies too hard, maybe a learn disability as many kids whine about… or maybe it is the bullies-"

"FUCK OFF!" Jeff screamed in rage as he turned to the corner of the crate to face the clown. But instead of the jester, he found a jack in a box as it was playing itself. Before the pale killer could progress any of this, the music stopped and the box exploded. Sending Jeff the Killer flying off, crashing onto a metal shipping container. Even with the burns and blunt force he was dealt with, Jeff somehow managed to survive and get himself back up.

Woods wouldn't have a chance to do anything else as the teen was punched by some kind of boxing glove with brass knuckles on it. Despite the pain, Jeff looked up to see Joker in front of him. Carrying two boxing glove guns with brass knuckles attached to them. The clown was laughing like a mad man as he continued shooting the boxing gloves at the pale killer. Bruising him and making him bleed into many places.

Having enough, Jeff forced himself to dodge one of the boxing gloves. Then used his knife to stab the spring of the guns, breaking them. With them gone, Jeffery Woods charged at Joker like a wild animal and stabbed his knife into the clown's shoulder. Laughing off the pain he was feeling, the jester used this to pull out something from behind him. What he took out was a crudely made Batman puppet.

**"I'll save the day!"** Joker said through the puppet in his best mimicry of the Dark Knight's voice.

Like that, Joker smashed the puppet onto Jeff's head, forcing him to back away in pain. Then the Clown Prince of Crime pushed out a gun from the Batman puppet's mouth and pulled the trigger. Shooting Jeff the Killer, getting at his chest and arms. However, Jeff pushed through the pain and ripped the puppet out of Joker's hand. Then the teen front kicked the jester to the ground before getting on him.

"I want to smell your blood!" Jeff shouted as he was about to plunge his knife into Joker's chest.

"Smell? Then you'll love this!" Joker replied as he grabbed onto his gag flower. Pressing it, the flower fired out a spray of acid at his face. Jeff let out a sequel of agony as he held his left face. The acid eating away his flesh and eye. As the teen looked down to the puddle, reflecting his face, as the pale killer slowly removed his hand from his face to see the damage.

To his horror, Jeff's left side of his face was damaged beyond belief. His beautiful face was ruined as it has suffered third degree burns. Most of his skin had been melted off, it was red with some of it being charcoal black. His teeth were showing as well as some other bone. And worse was that his left side of his face had been reduced to a soupy like liquid. No longer being able to see through it ever again. Jeffery Woods could only breathe heavily in disbelief and terror. Not being able to fully accept this.

As for Joker, he began to feel disappointed by what he was seeing. "Oh now would you look at that? Come on now, I am a little mean to you and you change sides to Harvey now. Huh… kinda fitting now I think of it." He began to laugh loudly as his own joke, enjoying all this.

That was the last straw. Filled with bloodlusted rage, Jeff the Killer lunged at Joker with his knife aimed at him. "SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" he screamed.

Unfortunately for Jeffrey, Joker saw this coming and was fully prepared. Revolver in hand, the clown aimed it at his body and immediately fired. The bullet shot into the teen's body, severing his spine in the process. Moving to the side, the Clown Prince of Crime let Jeff the Killer fall to the ground as he screamed in pain. Not only was the teen boy suffering from the wound he received, but was horrified that he lost all feeling from the lower half of his body. Losing his ability to use his legs.

As Jeff was on the floor screaming, Joker calmly walked towards him. The cane in his hand tossed to the side. "Let me admit something to you, Jeffrey… children are truly the worst. Not because they are rude, not because they aren't mindful of their elders… it's because they think they know everything."

As he walked towards the burned face killer, he picked up a crowbar that was left right along on a crate. His favorite weapon for disciplining children. "Sometimes they lie to themselves, they believe they've had it. That one bad day… But really, it isn't that. Really… it's an excuse," Joker said as he patted the crow on the palm of his hand. "A reason for them to have fun, and do not misunderstand me Jeffrey, I can enjoy that as much as the next homicidal person."

Jeffery tried to escape as he tried to escape from this maniac. But it was futile as Joker kicked him, forcing the teen to lay on his back. Jeff's screaming is stopped for a moment as Joker stomps down on his stomach, knocking all the wind out. "...call me old fashioned… but I prefer how it used to be. When we were honest with ourselves."

He raises his crowbar and slams it down onto his victim. The view changes to the shadow of Joker as he brings up the crowbar and slams it down onto Jeff the Killer. With the only sounds being made is the rain, Jeff's screams, violent beatings, and Joker's laughter.

(Music End)

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoyed this Halloween vs battle. I had fun writing this as much as Joker had fun beating Jeff to death. I hope all of you are safe for Halloween as well as having a funtime. Now I'm going to buy myself some candy and watch some scary movies. While wearing a costume.**

* * *

After the death of Jeff the Killer, Joker's gang continued their work on transporting the chemicals to their hideout. Unfortunately, their operations would be stopped as two figures came in and beat the ever living crap out of all of them. Joker was the last of them to be taken down as he was slammed to a nearby wall then fell to the ground. Bruised and bloodied, even put into cuffs, the clown looked up, smiling at the two familiar figures that stopped his plan, Batman and Nightwing.

The two heros took the responsibility to keep an eye on the Clown Prince of Crime as the police did their job, arresting the rest of Joker's men and confiscating everything in the warehouse. Even though his operation was an absolute failure, the jester couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh… would you look at this, Bats and his first ever sidekick. This brings back old memories," Joker said as he laughed to himself as he looked at Nightwing. "Say, aren't you going to say, 'Holy gee willigers, Batman' or something like that."

Dick ignored the clown as he looked at Bruce and said, "Thank god we stopped this in time. I can't imagine what he would have done if these chemicals were transported to Blüdhaven."

"Indeed, though something about this feels odd," Batman replies as he was in his train of thought.

"And what's that?" Nightwing asked.

"It looked like Joker had everything ready to go through with his plan. Yet it took him till now to start transporting all the chemicals to Blüdhaven. And even then, it feels odd for him to start this late," Batman explained.

"That's a good point. Even more odd is the fact that, from what I heard, he was losing a lot of his goons lately. Needing to hire more of them than usual. It was like something was delaying his plans," Grayson added in. "But what?"

"Batman, Nightwing."

The two vigilantes looked behind them to see Commissioner Gordon as he approached them. Having a look of disgust and uneasiness on his face. "We found something in one of the rooms. You two need to see this."

Hearing the tone of his voice and seriousness in his eyes, the two heros followed Gordon as he led them to a room with two police officers guarding it. Opening the door, Gordon allowed Batman and Nightwing to enter the room to see what was inside. What they saw was truly a horrific sight.

In front of them was a pile of dead bodies. Bodies that consisted of young teens of around the age of fourteen to sixteen years of age. And on their faces were a giant, stretched out, creepy looking smiles. A couple of them even had large bruises and broken as if they were beaten to death. Examining the bodies, Batman noticed that many of them had some unique looks on them. One was a girl with brown hair, pale skin, and a single green eye as she seemed to be missing her left eye. Another was a boy with messy brown hair, a hoodie, and goggles with both lenses broken to show his agonizing eyes. A girl with leathery scorched skin all throughout her head with a black dress. A girl with black hair done in a ponytail as a red bow held it together. She also has pale skin and a part of her hair dyed pink. There was also an albino boy with red eyes and a scar running down his left eye and cheek. And, on top of the pile, was a broken and beaten boy with pale skin, black jet hair, no eyelids, and had large switches on his cheeks to form a smile. There were many more teen children on the pile and all had pale skin for some reason.

As Bruce Wayne was examining the body pile with great displeasure, Rick Grayson noticed a large trash can and looked in to see what was inside. To his surprise, he was met with a trash can filled with multiple sets of knives. All red and dull due to the amount of blood on them as if the owners of them never bothered to clean them. Though there were a few things that stood out in the trash can. There were a pair of bloody axes, a bloody katana, a broken feminine mask, and a small, broken clock that looked like it was part of a pocket watch.

"My god," Nightwing uttered in shock. "What the hell happened here?"

"They were all killed," Batman answered, sounding angry. "Death by physical trauma… or by Joker Venom."

As he said that, laughter began to echo through the warehouse. Batman exited to the room to see Joker, softly laughing as he was currently picking himself up.

"Oh Bats… haven't you heard… of knocking before entering?" The Clown Prince of Crime said as he slowly got up from the floor, using the wall as support. "These kids need their sleep… for school tomorrow. You're lucky that noise didn't wake them up… that would have been trou-"

Joker was interrupted as Batman picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall, causing the clown to groan in pain.

"What happened here?" Batman questioned Joker, clearly mad about what he saw.

"Oh, going into that territory, huh?" Joker chuckled in surprise at the question. "You see… when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

The Caped Crusader gritted his teeth in anger as he punched the Clown Prince of Crime. Sending him tumbling towards a nearby table. Joker chuckled a little, while coughing at the same time, as he leaned against the table for support while also easing the pain on his stomach with his hand.

"Why did you kill them? What reason would you have to murder these children?" Batman questioned again, demanding an answer, resisting the urge to beat up his nemesis into a bloody pulp.

It took a couple seconds before Joker was able to compose himself before looking at Batman. "Oh Bats, don't get your underwear in a tiff just yet. I ain't trying to copy your little bird collection," the clown hissed, spitting out a wad of blood from his mouth, looking up the dark knight with a rare frown on his face. "But I want to make something clear. When I killed them… it wasn't because they were mocking my image, it was just a matter of professionalism. Kids these days think all they need is some bodily harm, a tragic backstory, and a knife, and suddenly think they are monsters. Honestly, what happened to just grabbing a gun and shooting their classmates-"

Batman punches Joker again in his face, knocking him off the table and to the floor. As the clown slowly got up, he noticed a single tooth near him. He laughed when he realized that Bats had punched off one of his teeth out of his mouth. "Oh, that's a tooth… can't wait to put this one under the pillow," he laughed as he grabbed the tooth and put it in his pocket.

"Now where was I? Oh right," Joker said as he sat on the floor before he continued. "People like this need a reminder bat's… that monsters aren't born, or made, or some other primordial crap being quoted in psychological books these days… they just are. And when you try to be a monster… What do people say nowadays, hashtag triggered?"

Like that, Joker began to giggle at his little jokes until it slowly changed into maddening laughter. His laughter grew louder and louder as they echoed throughout the warehouse. Even when Batman picked him up and dragged him away to Arkham Asylum, Joker continued to laugh as he knew very well that he had won yet again. So he wanted to enjoy this as much as possible.

* * *

**_Next Time_ **

**Many gangsters are ruled under a single man, a boss.**

**But only one…**

_In a location where time did not exist, was a man with long pink, leopard-patterned, hair. He wore a complex mesh-wiring, purple pants and shoes, and green wristbands. The man walked behind a boy with blonde hair as a red and white being appeared behind him._

"A person grows once they are able to defeat their weaker self."

**Can become…**

_Standing in front of a burning truck is a pale man of narrow build with short, shaggy auburn hair. Wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie, a green jumper jacket and a plague doctor mask._

"You're all sick. And you need a cure."

**The Crime Lord.**

**_Diavolo(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Overhaul(My Hero Academia)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair
> 
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Happy Halloween!


End file.
